From Birth
by Naitriab
Summary: When Martin goes missing from outside his apartment it is the start of a Countrywide search for the missing agent but as Danny and Jack try and discover who has taken him they discover that this is not an isolated incident. Major crossover!
1. Authors notes

I think that this one may need a bit of explanation before it begins. Several points to make really.

1. The timelines are going to be all screwed on account of where I have seen up to in the programs.

2. Tim Speedle never died - I have yet to see that episode so cannot write about his replacement so he gets to live for a bit longer

3. Jonas Quinn stays on Earth - I like the guy and he fits in well with what I want to do with the story.

4. Danny Messer - CSI : New York is at a conference somewhere - I didn't want two Danny's in the story it would get too confusing at least two Jacks is not too bad - both can be called by second name or rank.

5. The events at the end of NCIS episode 'Twilight' didn't happen - haven't watched it yet and don't know what is going to happen next series so easier for it not to happen.

I think that's it anyway just pairings to go :

Gibbs / DiNozzo - established relationship

Horatio Caine / Tim Speedle - pre-slash

Danny Taylor / Martin Fitzgerald - pre-slash

Calleigh Duquesne / Eric Delko - established relationship

Jonas Quinn / Paul Davis – Working towards a relationship.

Other than that I think it just remains to say that other than a very few characters I do not own any characters from CSI, CSI : Miami, CSI : NewYork, The Dead Zone, Stargate, Without a Trace or NCIS.


	2. Alpha and Beta

Warnings : This is a slash story as in m/m relationship and while I doubt that it will get too bad until the end it is there. This chapter contains established relationship material as well as pre-slash so if that isn't your thing don't read on.

* * *

It was at times like this that Martin was truly grateful to be working for Jack Malone, despite the fact that his team was short staffed on account of a flu epidemic sweeping the Federal building Martin had still be allowed to take half the day off to visit his aunt on in hospital knowing that it was her birthday and quite possibly her last one Jack had been sympathetic. Knowing from experience that it was quicker to go in through the side door Martin headed that way, 

"Excuse me sir, could you possibly help us. My friend and I are looking for central station and we seem to have got a bit lost." A voice said behind him. Martin turned to respond only to feel a pressure in his neck and the world faded away.

* * *

2 hours later. 

"Is there any news on Fitzgerald?" Jack asked crossly glaring at the only member of his team present.

"I've called his home and cell phone and I'm getting no answer." Danny Taylor replied.

"Try the hospital and see if he's left yet." Jack said before walking back into his office. With Viv and Sam unable to come into the office he was grateful that they were not currently involved in a case, despite this he still needed the two younger men in the office in case anything did crop up.

"Jack?" Danny asked hesitantly from the doorway. Looking up Jack could see a worried look on Danny's face.

"What's happened?" He demanded guessing that Martin was involved in someway.

"According to the hospital Martin left there 3 hours ago, I called his doorman and apparently Martin's car is there but he never saw Martin come into the building."

"I want you to head over there Danny, it's not like Martin not to call in if there was a problem." Jack said.

"On it." Danny said grabbing his coat and gun from his desk and heading out the building. Jack just hoped that his intuition was wrong and that nothing had happened to Martin.

* * *

Elsewhere 

Martin woke up in the dark, he was lying on an uncomfortable bed and from the feel of things he had been stripped of all his clothes, his hands were chained above his head and there was no way that he could even think about trying to remove them. From the woolly feel of his head he had been drugged but he had no way of guessing how long he had been out for and therefore could not even begin to guess where he was.

Knowing Jack and Danny they would already be looking for him if any time had gone by and there was no-one better that could be looking for him as he would trust both of them with his life. Danny he would trust with a lot more if the man gave any indication that he was interested, Martin had managed to screw that up though by sleeping with Sam, silently promising himself he would talk to Danny when he was found Martin settled down knowing that whoever had taken him would be by at some point and there was nothing he could do till then.

* * *

D.C. 

The fact that Paul Davis had managed to drive his car home without crashing was something he was proud of. After the last three days where he had been jetted to Colorado Springs dealt with the problem there and flown back to D.C only to be pulled into a meeting with the Russian Liaison followed by a budget meeting he was worn out, this fact was something that Colonel Goodman had been keen to point out asking if Paul found the work too hard, only the fact that the other man was a superior officer had stopped Paul from answering back. Parking on the drive attached to his house he grabbed his briefcase and jacket and headed towards the front door, he loosened his tie as he went, thinking longingly of his bed Paul entered his to be confronted by several gunmen.

"Who are you?" He demanded

"You are not in a position to be asking anything." An unseen man said.

"I am an officer in the Air Force you cannot think that you will accomplish anything by killing me." He pointed out

"Who said anything about killing you? We are simply collecting what's ours." The man said again. Before he could query what was meant by that Paul felt a prick in the side of his neck and the world turned black.

* * *

Elsewhere 

"Alpha and Beta teams confirm that they have the subjects back again. Do you want me to alert the other teams into acquiring the remaining targets?"

"No. Give it a bit of time before we get the others. We can start retraining these two when we get them to the facility and bring the others in slowly. It should not take long to break any of them and if they prove to be more resilient it is not as though time is a problem, we have waited this long, we can wait a few more months."

* * *

New York 

Jack had been buried in paperwork when his cell phone had started to ring

"Malone." He barked

'Jack. It doesn't look as though Martin has been here, I borrowed the spare key card from his doorman, his suit is laid out for him to change into quickly with his rucksack by the door, it doesn't look as though he made it home.' Danny said sounding as though he was slightly worried

"His car is there isn't it."

'I already checked that out before I came in here. It's locked up looks as though Martin disappeared between there and here. I'm going to check the side door and the back door in case he came in one of them, there might be something.'

"Call me if you find anything, I'll make sure that the police are over there to check the site out if there looks like anything." Jack said.

'I'm on it.' Danny said and hung up.

* * *

Office of Gen. O'Neill. 

"What do you mean he's not there? For crying out loud how do you loose a major in the US air force ?" Jack O'Neill demanded, it had been 15 hours since Major Paul Davis had left the SGC and after reading through the files that he had been left O'Neill had wanted to clarify a few points. Now he was being told that they had lost the liaison, he had reached home and then vanished.

'It has only been a very short time since Major Davis would have arrived home and we have no reason to suspect that anything has happened to him.' The woman on the other end of the phone explained

"I'm sending two of my people up to you, if there has been no contact with Davis before then then I want you to ensure that someone is looking for him." O'Neill said and hung up before the woman could make anymore excuses. Mentally reviewing who on the base was best suited for a trip to Washington he wished not for the first time that Harry Maybourne was still in contact with the planet, as it was O'Neill had no idea where the man was or how to get hold of him. Though Paul Davis was not technically under his command he was of value to the project and more importantly did not feel the need to agree with every decision a senior officer made, if he disagreed with something then he tended to let people know.

Turning his mind to which people to send O'Neill decided quickly that Jonas should go, the young man had been living off base for a year now and many of the personality quirks that had made him stand out his first year on Earth had gone. His IQ was off the chart and was at least as smart as Sam Carter, someone else ideally needed to go with Jonas and O'Neill wanted to send someone with experience in covert ops. in case the Major had been kidnapped, the only problem with that plan was that there had only been three people with the experience in that area and one was dead the other imprisoned which left him as the other one. Groaning O'Neill knew that he was going to be the other one, luckily there was nothing that needed him to oversee at the moment so he could leave.

"Walter, have Jonas pack enough for a week in Washington and tell him that I'll swing by to get him in an hour."

"Yes sir. Umm if you do not mind me asking sir why does Dr Quinn need to go to Washington?" His aide queried.

"The pentagon have lost someone Jonas and I are going to make sure that they'll find him quickly. I'll be in Carter's lab if Jonas has any questions so just transfer the call down there." O'Neill said before leaving the offices and any more questions.

* * *

D.C. - Night. Home of Jethro Gibbs. 

Gibbs and Tony were wrapped round each other in the double bed, they had hardly stopped all week and when they had got home they had just stripped and collapsed into bed not planning on moving for 10 hours. As Tony's cell phone started to ring Gibbs rolled slightly but not waking up, the movement of his partner was still enough to wake Tony as they had only been together for a few months and it was still new enough for things to wake him at any time. The Star Wars theme music playing from his phone made him groan and promise to kill whoever it was that was ringing him at whatever the hell the hour was. Pulling away from his lover to answer the phone he was hauled back in to the other mans chest.

"Gibbs, leggo." Tony mumbled. The quiet words were enough to half wake up the former marine who may have been able to sleep through Tony's cellphone but not through someone talking.

"What'sit?" He asked sleepily one eye opening.

"Phone." Tony said as his boss released him. Crawling down the bed and snagging his jacket Tony grabbed the phone and did not look at the caller ID before answering.

"DiNozzo?"

'Tony, have you heard from Paul today?' A worried voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Dave? No why has something happened to him?" Tony demanded

'I do not know, I just had a load of airforce guys show up here asking if I had seen him. I have no idea why they would be here, Paul and I split up months back'

"Did he call you recently?" Tony asked he was in full investigative mode now and from the fact that Gibbs was now sitting up in bed he had picked up on the fact. He could not think of any other reason why the airforce would be calling Dave who worked in a museum whose name Tony could not summon at the moment.

'He called about 4 days ago to say that he was going out of town for a day or so and that if I hadn't heard from in 5 days I was to go and water the plants and keep an eye on his place.' Dave replied almost in tears now.

"Do not worry about it then, sounds as though it was a routine check, if I hear anything then I'll let you know. Do not worry Dave, you know what he's like he'll show up a few days and laugh at us for worrying about him." Tony reassured his friend.

'Thanks Tony. I'll let you and that gorgeous man of yours get back to what you were doing.'

"Sleeping Dave, sleeping. G'night" Tony said and hung up the phone dropping it on the floor before crawling back into his lovers arms.

"What was that about?" Gibbs asked as awake as he ever was without several cups of coffee.

"Dave Christie has just been questioned by the airforce."

"Why? He's a curator, nothing to do with them." Gibbs said

"He was dating Paul Davis for a while, about 5 months ago I think, anyway they can't find Paul so were asking Dave if he'd seen him." Tony said with a yawn. "Can we go back to sleep now boss, if we get another early call out I would like more than an hours sleep."

"Go to sleep Tony." Gibbs said with a kiss to his lovers forehead before lying down again with Tony sprawled over his chest.

"Night Boss." Tony said and a short time later his breath evened out into sleep glancing at the clock Gibbs mentally told himself to wake in seven hours and followed his lover into sleep.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked that part I am already part way through the next chapter so it will be up as soon as I know how people are reacting to this bit. So please review


	3. conversations

Sorry about the delay for this I got caught up in other stuff and so it's been sitting half done for a while now. Thanks for the reviews and I hope this is worth the wait. Remember this is a SLASH story so please no flames

* * *

New York - FBI office.

"There was no sign of him anywhere then?" Jack asked for the tenth time since Danny had returned to the office half an hour earlier.

"I searched the building asked everyone who lives near to Martin if they had heard anything. Questioned the staff in the corner shop and the girl on the coffee stand. None of them saw or heard anything." Danny said tiredly. Jack gave a sympathetic look to the younger man, Danny had managed to hide how he felt about the youngest member of their team from Martin and managed to hide it from the rest of them most of the time. It was in times like this though when Martin was in danger that anyone who knew Danny could see the deep seated fear in the Hispanic agent.

"I had better contact his family then and let them know that he disappeared from outside his apartment eight hours ago and that at the current time we have been unable to ascertain who he is with or where." Jack said, he was not looking forward to talking to Victor Fitzgerald as the man disliked him intensely and it was usually due to Martin running interference that the two men had not become bitter enemies.

"I'll call Viv and Sam, I doubt either of them would be pleased to know that we have left them out the loop." Danny said leaving the office so Jack could make his call in peace.

When Jack emerged from his office twenty minutes later Danny was just hanging up the phone after speaking to Sam. He had debated whether to call Sam first or last on account of there being something between her and Martin, eventually deciding that Viv was scarier than Sam and could make his life a lot more difficult he called Sam second and just hoped that she was feeling ill enough to not shout at him for too long. His luck had been in and both women were feeling too ill to do much more than express a concern about Martin and a demand to be kept updated but had not shouted at him which was something that he was grateful for. His worry over Martins disappearance was something that was imposing itself on his thought processes was enough without the recriminations of his co-workers on top of that. Martin vanishing however was making him confront his own thoughts about the younger man, he was not sure whether he was in love with the younger man or not but he would be damned if he was going to sit there and let anything happen to his friend.

"How did they take it?" Danny asked guessing that it would not be good news by the expression on Jacks face.

"His mother is in hysterics about how her 'baby boy' should never have moved here, his father on the other hand threatened to have me replaced and then told me that he would be here tomorrow." Jack said, the look on his face clearly showing what he thought of the elder Fitzgerald paying them a visit.

"Can I get away with calling in sick tomorrow?" Danny asked half joking, he truly disliked the elder Fitzgerald though he had teased Martin about coming from money at the very start he realised very quickly that he did not use that to his advantage unless it would help on a case. Victor on the other hand had no compunctions about using his wealth and position to get what he wanted. He also disliked Danny, when he had found out that not only was his brother in jail but that he was a result of a fostering system he had taken a dislike and had told Danny to his face that he did not want him working with his son. It was around this time that he began to care deeply for the other agent as Martin had overheard what his father had said and had promptly got in between the two men and a fierce argument had begun which had drawn the attention of everyone in the room. When Victor had realised this he had dragged Martin into a conference room so they could continue the argument in private, what had been said Danny had not yet found out but the result had been Victor storming out of the building and refusing to speak to his son since.

"No. I need you here, I do not know when Sam or Viv will be back so I need all the help that I can get." Jack replied with a sympathetic look as he was well aware of how much Danny hated the deputy director.

"Have you contacted Mr and Mrs Tolland?" Danny asked knowing how much Martin valued his aunt and uncle and would want them to know.

"No, I thought it best that you did as you have been to visit his aunt several times and any information that you give them is sure to be more sensitive than it will sound coming from me." Jack said with a self depreciating grin knowing that he was not always the most diplomatic person around, a fact which sometimes caused his superiors concern especially during instances like that when Sam had been taken hostage in a bookstore more than a year before.

"I'll call them then head home, if Fitzgerald senior is paying us a visit tomorrow then some sleep would be useful." Danny said before going to rummage in his partners desk draw for his contact book.

* * *

Next morning:

"So this Jethro Gibbs, what do you know about him?" Jonas asked, as they were about to land.

"Special agent for NCIS, leads one of the teams, has a very high success rate in cases. Former Marine and a hardass." Jack said with a grin at the kelownan.

"So don't smile at him, no jokes. But a good man." Jonas replied.

"Don't worry Jonas if there is any clue as to where they have taken the major then these people will find it." Jack said.

"Umm."

"I'm not askin' so you don't need to tell me anything." Jack said seriously.

The plan landed and it did not take long to cross the tarmac to where two men were waiting, one older with a military cut, the other younger with a welcoming smile on his face.

"General O'Neill." The grey haired man said saluting.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent DiNozzo. This is doctor Jonas Quinn, he is a friend to Major Davis and should be invaluable to us." Jack said. Gibbs nodded slightly and turned on his heel and headed towards the car he had waiting in the car park. Jack followed quickly leaving the two younger men to shake hands and follow their superiors as quickly as possible.

* * *

There you go next bit will hopefully be up soon.

Let me know what you think


End file.
